It's All Pretend
by loveisduckes
Summary: My name is Kurt Hummel, I can see and speak to spirits, but what I really want is for them to leave me alone so I can graduate high school without getting put in a psych ward again. Oh, I almost forgot the best part. I'm hopelessly in love with one of my ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt scribbled through his French final, trying to ignore the constant voices swimming around the room. The loud, annoying voices that nobody but he could hear, keeping him from being normal.

"Please help me."

"I need to find him."

"Where am I? What happened?"

He groaned in frustration. Peeking out from under his eyelids, he saw his teacher shiver as a ghost passed through her. It was a child, no more than six years old, crying for his mother. He was yelling at her to look at him; telling her to stop crying at night, he was right there, not dead.

_My name is Kurt Hummel, I can see and speak to spirits, but what I really want is for them to leave me alone so I can graduate high school without getting put in a psych ward again. Oh, I almost forgot the best part. I'm hopelessly in love with one of my ghosts. _

As soon as the bell rang, Kurt was out of his chair bolting for the door. He did not want the little boy to notice he saw him. Usually when they realize that he can see them, they don't leave him alone until he does their biddings. And in this case, he would have to tell the little boy that he was dead and then tell his teacher that he could see ghosts and that her dead son was trying to contact her. And he was just not in the mood to be called crazy today. Again.

So Kurt let this one be and focused on getting to his last class before summer break. He fell into his chair next to Mercedes and tapped his fingers nervously as he awaited the final. US History. It wasn't just his worst subject; it was also the most boring class he had ever taken. And that includes the time a sub took over for his Home Economics class and spent the entire hour talking about football.

"Kurt, are you even listening to me?" Mercedes asked, her face lined with concern.

"What? Sorry, I was stressing. I didn't get much sleep last night, studying and all." He added that last part since he couldn't exactly tell her that he was actually kept up by a ghost who wouldn't stop screaming like a maniac. It wasn't until half past three that he calmed her down enough to speak actual words, and by five he was sending her on her way, telling her to come back when it wasn't five in the freaking morning and he had four finals later that day.

Mercedes nodded suspiciously and Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The scantrons were passed out and when his test finally slid onto his desk, he stared blankly at question number one.

"B," said a voice behind him. Kurt turned to see who it was, but there was no one there. He looked down again, baffled to find that B was the answer that actually made the most sense.

"The story of George Washington cutting down the tree isn't true. They made that up to make him seem more truthful and a better candidate for the first president. And he was the one who wanted to be called Mr. President. King was taken out of the title because that's what they were escaping from in England." Kurt sat in shock, whipping his head back and forth to find the voice. A soft chuckle and a breath on the back of his neck was enough to make him jump out of his seat.

Kurt huffed in annoyance. This felt like cheating, but he couldn't exactly tell the ghost to stop giving him the answers. He finished his final in record time and turned it in. Thank goodness he didn't have to stay after like he thought he would have had to. The teacher only gave him a strange look, but he ignored it. It wasn't the first time someone had looked at him that way.

Normally summer vacation was a time for reading the newest issue of Vogue by the community pool, and chasing boys with his girls from Glee. Unfortunately, Kurt wouldn't be able to enjoy any of that because his dad would be in Washington D.C. for his congressional duties and the whole family was joining him. At first, he wasn't too thrilled to be going to one of the oldest places in U.S. History, because that meant there were going to be millions of ghosts everywhere, but when his dad bribed him with weekend trips to New York City he agreed.

They were leaving first thing in the morning, so Kurt had to rush home to continue trying to pack his many, many outfits into as few bags as possible. After another restless night, he found himself attempting to nap in the car on the drive, but with Finn as a step-brother it's near impossible. As a frankenteen he fills the entire back seats with limbs.

When they finally pulled up to the hotel that they were staying at, Kurt was ecstatic. It was rare that his family got out of Ohio, and he had a really good feeling about being accepted here-considering all of Ohio was filled with homophobic hicks. He raced around the lobby, admiring the pool through the glass doors with Finn. If it didn't require a room key to get in, he was sure Finn would already be swimming in it, regardless of if he had on a swimsuit or not. Kurt just hoped that it was fully clothed, instead of the alternative option−skinny dipping.

"Alright, since we're going to be here for three months, I've gotten each of you your own room," Burt said, his voice stern, "I expect a lot from both of you this summer, so responsibility is key here. If you leave your rooms for any reasons, you must tell me or Carole so we don't worry about you. Got it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways. Knowing that his dad cared so much was at least comforting. He was in Congress for Kurt, to make the art programs better in schools everywhere so that kids can have a place to go, to be safe, and to be themselves.

Burt handed over the room keys hesitantly, but didn't say anything as Kurt took his and began lugging his stuff towards the elevator. After the nearly five minutes it took to pile everything in because of all the bags, they began the climb towards the top floor.

The hotel, built in 1750, had quite the charm. Kurt marveled at the wallpaper and the wood furnishing, telling his family to look closer at the carving in each panel. When they reached their rooms, they all went their separate ways with plans to meet for dinner at six. Kurt shoved his key card into the doorknob, and gasped at the sight of his room.

The floor plan was beautiful; a small hallway that led to the bedroom, a bathroom door on the left, and a little kitchen to the right. The decorations were done so well that he wasn't even sure he was in D.C., that he could have easily mistaken it for Paris. But that wasn't what Kurt gasped at. Sitting at his windowsill was a boy, no older than he, glancing at him with curious eyes.

"What are you doing in my room?" Kurt demanded, throwing his bags into the corner. More like gently placed with a little force, but still. To say the boy was surprised that Kurt could see him would not do justice to the look on his face. A mixture between shock, horror, and a slight smile were dancing on his features; his perfect features, Kurt didn't fail to notice. Kurt also couldn't help but notice that the ghost's curly hair was just an inch too long, and his eyes were changing from hazel to green and then back to hazel again.

"You can see me?" he whispered, his feet hitting the floor, moving towards Kurt, but stopping a foot away. Kurt nodded, unsure of what to say. Then the ghost struck out his hand.

"I'm Blaine. Welcome to my home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your home? Excuse me, but I paid to be here so if you don't mind I'd like to take a quick nap before dinner." Blaine looked at him with an amused expression, and before Kurt could apologize for being so snappy due to his fatigue, he vanished.

Kurt kicked his shoes off with a huff and began hanging up his clothes. Being tired was no excuse for treating his clothes poorly, especially when Kurt's clothes were designer and very expensive. (Although he knew how to hit sales so really they weren't that expensive.)

As Kurt finished hanging his sweaters and moved onto folding his skinny jeans into the dresser, he heard a chuckle behind him. He whipped around and saw Blaine looking curiously into his closet. "Why do you have so many clothes?"

Kurt didn't know what to say as no one had ever asked him that. Well, at least no one dead. They usually force him to do what they want by yelling or threatening his family. He decided to shrug and said, "Why not?"

Blaine laughed again, but with more volume and Kurt couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful laugh, infectious really.

"Umm, I'm sorry about yelling, I've been on the road all morning, and uhh, I'm Kurt." He held out his hand, hoping Blaine would see it as a peace offering. Blaine stepped forward with no hesitation and gripped Kurt's hand, shook it once, and then tugged it towards him in wonderment.

"Wow, I haven't felt anything in so long, how is your hand so soft?" Kurt jerked back when Blaine lifted his hand to his cheek, but his grip was stronger than Kurt expected and he found himself tumbling towards the ground. That is until Blaine had reached down and stopped him, pulling him up into his embrace.

Kurt could feel his entire face burning, but Blaine didn't seem to notice as he asked if he was okay. Kurt nodded shakily, very aware that Blaine's arms were still wrapped around him. He was the first boy who had ever touched him like that, alive or dead.

Blaine finally seemed to notice Kurt's blush, so he helped him stand, his ever color changing eyes clouded with concern. "You sure you're alright?" Kurt nodded again and then sank down onto the bed, closing his eyes and thinking. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Blaine, like who are you, where are you from, why are you still a spirit, and can I help you move on? But something stopped him. He didn't know if it was the accepting look on Blaine's face, or the fact that he hadn't asked for Kurt's help.

When he sat up again Blaine was gone. Confused, but relieved to have a minute for himself, Kurt changed out of his travel clothes and put on some nice sweats to take a nap. He knocked out within minutes from laying his head down, his mind swirling around the image of Blaine in his black old fashion slacks and white button up t-shirt, which just so happened to have a couple buttons undone on the top. Just enough so Kurt could see a little chest hair, not that he had been looking. It was just an observation.

When Kurt woke up an hour later, Finn was banging on his door saying it was six. Kurt jolted out of bed, scrambling to throw together an outfit. After five minutes of Finn banging and Kurt running around the room, he flew into the hallway, his hands still messing with his hair.

"Dude, we've been waiting forever, I'm starving," Finn said as he took long strides towards the elevator.

"For the record it is only 6:05 and you are always starving. Where are my dad and Carole?"

"Downstairs, they wanted to meet us there so they could get a table." Kurt nodded and slid into the elevator. Just as the doors closed, Blaine popped up next to him, "Hey Kurt, where are you going?"

Kurt looked up to see Finn texting someone, probably Rachel, silently thanking that he didn't notice him jump five feet in the air, "Dinner, and don't do that, you scared me to death. No offense."

Blaine laughed again, a loud booming laugh that was really quite adorable. Not that Kurt liked Blaine, he's dead for goodness sake, "What do you want Blaine?" He whispered, peeking at Finn, hoping he wouldn't see him talking to the wall.

"Do I need a reason to leave my home?" Blaine countered, walking through Finn out the door before it had slid open. Kurt sighed and pulled a shivering Finn towards the restaurant.

"Kurt man, did you feel that chill in the elevator? Freaky stuff." Kurt agreed and saw Blaine giggling beside him.

They emerged onto the street and Kurt was shocked at how many people were wandering about, alive and dead. When ghosts appear to him they are the age that they died, but their injuries have vanished. That's why a victim of a car accident doesn't a bloody gash on their face, or Blaine looked healthy, besides the creepy glow on his skin of course. Really that's the only way Kurt can tell the dead apart from the alive is the faint glow, almost translucent on their skin. And the way they walk through things, but that's irrelevant.

He kept his head down, trying his best not to look at any of them, because if one knew he could see them, they might never leave him alone. Blaine must have realized this because he was keeping a pretty safe distance ahead of them. But when one ghost stopped in front of him, he couldn't help but look into her eyes; she grabbed onto his shirt and screamed into his face, "Help me please! Help me." Kurt didn't know what to do. Finn was looking at him with a confused look on his face, but before he could decide what to do, Blaine was there, grabbing the woman and telling her to leave him alone.

He didn't have time to thank him since Finn had started walking again and had such long legs, but Kurt looked over his shoulder, throwing Blaine a grateful look.

"What took so long?" Burt grunted as they sat for dinner.

"Kurt's hair." Finn responded and Carole laughed her tinkling laugh.

Kurt shrugged under his father's gaze and spent the rest of the meal ignoring the voices and picturing Blaine as a knight in shining armor. This could not be healthy. There was no way he could be getting a crush on a ghost. It would never work, and once he helped him cross over, he'd never see him again.

This was dangerous, and when he returned to his room that night, Blaine was sitting at the windowsill staring at the moon. Kurt's stomach was doing flips, and he knew it wasn't from the salad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thanks for telling that woman to leave me alone," Kurt said, running his boot along a line in the carpet.

"You're welcome." Kurt looked up and saw Blaine watching him.

"So, is there anything I can do for you?" He started, unsure of how to approach the topic of Blaine's reason for still being around.

"Nope, I'm good." Blaine responded with a smile, turning back to look at the moon.

Kurt stood, floored. No one, is all of his years helping ghosts, had told him they didn't want his help, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Blaine responded, his eyes twinkling with obvious amusement.

"There's no family you want me to contact? No beautiful girl who you were supposed to be engaged to? No siblings I need to tell about your regrets?"

"They all died long ago." Blaine said with a shrug. He had obviously come to terms with him being here alone.

"Look Blaine, there's a reason that you're still here, so what is it?"

"I have no clue, you tell me." Kurt stood baffled. This was something new. A ghost who was okay with just being a ghost, who didn't want his help, who actually helped him, and seemed content to sit on his windowsill for the rest of eternity.

"Blaine, it's not normal for you to still be here. You're supposed to move on, go into the light, I don't know, the afterlife, heaven, whatever you believe." Kurt felt like yelling in frustration. How was he supposed to help him if he didn't want help?

"What do you believe?" Kurt was caught so off guard by the question that he stumbled back onto his bed.

"Uhh, I guess I think you go somewhere really beautiful, where all your family is waiting for you." Blaine nodded, seemingly contemplating his answer. "Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When were you born?" Blaine looked at him, really studied Kurt before answering, "1802." Kurt couldn't hold in his gasp. Sure he had met old ghosts, some hippies, a couple from the early 1900's, but never had he met a ghost this old.

"Oh." Was that really the best answer he could come up with? This was something so new, so strange. He knew that he should want to ask him what life had been like or how he died, but what he was really focused on was the fact that he didn't deny that he had had a beautiful fiancé. Of course Blaine was a straight guy, a perfect, charming straight boy with very nice abs. Or so he assumed, since the shirt he wore really was quite thin.

Blaine didn't seem too concerned with Kurt's lack of response, but he did shift his body to face Kurt fully from the windowsill. It was honestly a little nerve racking. Blaine was looking directly at him, but Kurt couldn't solve the look that he was giving him. In order to break the silence, Kurt figured he had to say something. Anything really. Just words would do. But nothing came to mind. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him, could see them if he looked up through his lashes. What was he supposed to do?

"Uhh..." Kurt started, but Blaine beat him to it.

"Really Kurt, you don't have to say anything. I know that you don't like talking to ghosts; it must be terribly unnerving for you. If you'd like, I can leave you alone."

"No!" Kurt shouted before he could stop himself, "I enjoy talking to you." Blaine quirked an eyebrow, a perfectly triangular shaped eyebrow, and Kurt wanted to bang his head against the wall. He did not need Blaine thinking he had a crush on him. He was dead, DEAD. How many times did he need to tell himself before he stopped raking his eyes up and down his frame?

"I enjoy talking to you too." Blaine started, "I haven't spoken a true conversation with someone in over 200 years. I've been sitting in this room watching family after family stay here. I had no idea there were people out there who could see me. Kurt, how are you able to see me? Are there others like you?"

Kurt's breath hitched at the way Blaine said his name, and he hoped that he didn't catch it. "I was born with this ability to see and speak to spirits. I have no idea why I was given this burden. I've never met anyone like me before."

"Burden?"

"Can you imagine trying to be in class with ghosts trying to get your attention every ten seconds?" Kurt didn't know why this was getting him so worked up. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had never in his entire life had someone to talk to about this, "It's hard enough being a teenager, especially a gay teenager in Ohio, where everyone seems adamant to hate me, to shove me into lockers, to call me a freak, in front of my face no less, because behind my back would be too fucking nice. I haven't gotten a full night's rest in years. I can't remember the last time I wasn't woken up by a moan, or a scream, or something haunting my bedside. Some kids have monsters under their bed; I have ghosts under mine, in my head, following me around, demanding me to do them favors. You know, one time I told a family their grandpa was trying to send them a message, they called the cops on me!"

Kurt could feel his anger bubbling over inside himself, but it all melted away when he felt himself being tugged into a pair of strong arms. His face was buried into a soft shirt, and the smell of cinnamon and ash wood filling his senses.

"Shh, Kurt, it'll be alright," Blaine rubbed slow circles on his back, and Kurt found himself focusing on that rather than the hot tears leaking over his eyelids. He always hated crying. It made his eyes red and puffy and his voice higher than normal. It was bad enough that his voice was naturally high.

"Kurt, listen to me, I will keep them away tonight. You're going to sleep okay? A full night of no interruptions, no one yelling, just you and a wonderful dream." Blaine was pulling the comforter back and laying him down. Kurt was so tired that he didn't even argue that he could ruin his skinny jeans while Blaine was tugging off his combat boots. The last thing he felt before blackness overtook him were Blaine's fingers stroking his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt opened his eyes groggily, feeling gross and heavy, and he soon realized he was still in his clothes from the night before. Without thinking he gripped the bottom of his sweater and pulled it over his head, throwing it towards his pop-up laundry hamper he brought.

It wasn't until he heard a chuckle that he remembered he wasn't alone in his room. Screeching, he pulled the covers over his head, terrified of Blaine seeing his bed head.

"Kurt, relax you look beautiful as always." Kurt froze under his covers. No one had ever called him beautiful. Well at least no one other than his mother, but that didn't count, and it was over ten years ago. So for Blaine to say that, his Blaine, a ghost who was straight, dead, and possibly becoming someone Kurt could see himself falling for which was weird to say since he'd met him yesterday, not even 24 hours ago, was bad. Very bad. Very, very bad.

But before he even had time to think about responding to Blaine, his phone was ringing the opening song from Wicked, his personalized ringtone for Rachel. He reached out to the dresser, pressing answer, sneaking a glance at Blaine sitting on his windowsill, who was watching him with curiosity.

"Hello?" He held his phone slightly away from his ear as Rachel's shrill voice came through.

"Have you spoken to Finn? He hasn't called me yet today, it's almost ten a.m.!"

"Rachel, I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he's still asleep. Goodbye." He didn't even wait for her to argue. This was so like her to demand answers. He wasn't involved in their relationship on purpose; he couldn't understand why Finn put up her, despite the fact that she did have amazing talent.

"Who was that?" Kurt noticed that his bed didn't shift the slightest when Blaine sat on the edge, because Blaine was dead. He was dead.

"My brother's girlfriend." Kurt said, trying not to focus on how close Blaine was, "Thank you for uhh… I've never… It's been so long since…"

"You're welcome." Blaine's smile was so genuine that Kurt wanted to jump into the ocean and freeze to death just to get that smile out of his head. There was no going back now. He was so doomed.

"Kurt! Breakfast in ten!" Kurt groaned as his dad's voice came through the closed door. Blaine smiled wider, if that was possible, and held out a hand. Wary, but not wanting to hurt Blaine's feelings, Kurt accepted it and let himself be pulled to his feet, trying, but failing, to ignore the electricity that shot through him at Blaine's touch.

"Then I told Puck that you can't just capture the flag yourself, it's a team effort, that's why we always lose when we play Black Ops." Kurt pushed a grape around his plate, not even pretending to listen.

"Kurt, sweetheart, since your dad has a meeting, I was thinking you and I could do a little shopping today." Immediately his spirits were lifted. Carole truly was a gift. And that's how he found himself in the dressing room pulling on a very nice suit for his father's-soon to be many- press appearances.

He had spent the better part of the morning with his eyes to the ground, and half the afternoon ignoring the dead shop owner yelling at his son for doing things wrong. It wasn't until he came struggling into his room, arms full of shopping bags, that he realized how much he missed those hazel eyes. It wasn't even fair. It had been 31 hours since he laid eyes on Blaine for the first time, not that he was counting, and he was already a bigger part of his life than anyone he had ever met. There was something so trusting, so familiar about the smile he gave him, warmth radiating from him, even though warmth hadn't actually done that in 200 years.

"Kurt, how was your day?" He ignored the fact that his heartbeat had sped up, and instead focused on his new outfits. He refused to think about the adorable pause Blaine put between his name and his question. It was as if he was saying his name because he was excited or something.

"It was fine, how was yours?"

"Same old, same old." Kurt couldn't help but smile at that, but he did not mean to catch Blaine's eye, and he most definitely did not mean to blush furiously at the way Blaine had his nose crinkled at his own joke.

"What does your normal day usually entail of?" Kurt asked, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Well, I really enjoy people watching. Sometimes I'll sit on a bench in different places of the city and just watch interactions. I also love reading, so if I can get my hands on books I do, but that's a task in itself."

"Why?" Kurt asked, and then realized he had stopped unpacking his shopping bag to turn to Blaine so he turned back.

"I don't want the poor librarian to have a heart attack when one of her books is floating around the place." Blaine was laughing, and Kurt was cursing him and his perfect laugh internally.

"Oh, what kind of books do you like?"

"Mostly classic adventures, Tom Sawyer, Sherlock Holmes, The Odyssey, Wizard of Oz." Blaine was shrugging; his mind in another place, and Kurt felt himself moving towards Blaine before he could stop.

"I could get you some," Kurt wanted to hit himself, he didn't even have a library card here, "I could bring some back for you. As many as you'd like."

It was as if Santa himself had told Blaine that Christmas was coming Blaine's face lit up like no else's, and knowing that he was the one to put it there was the best feeling in the world for Kurt.

"Kurt, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." He turned back to his clothes, reaching for scissors to cut off the tags, when Blaine wrapped his arms around him. A "thank you" was breathed onto his neck, a whisper of air, with no warmth−a cold reminder that Blaine was dead. It was as if an icy hand had gripped his heart and yanked it out his throat.

"Uhh… Kurt? Were you talking to yourself?" Kurt whipped around to see Finn standing awkwardly in his doorway, towel in his hand.

"No, of course not. I mean, yeah, I was just reciting a play that I saw with Rachel." Finn looked weary, but he seemed to buy it.

"Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the pool with me."

"No thanks, I don't need all that chlorine ruining my hair color." Finn nodded, looked at him weird again, and departed. Kurt huffed in relief, sitting on the windowsill. Blaine had disappeared the moment Finn had said something, and he could already feel himself getting lonely. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

Thanks for reading. (: I plan to add much much much more of this.

I'm also posting it on scarvesandcoffee if you prefer that.

I will try to add a new chapter everyday, but it'll probably end up being every 36 hours haha.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt didn't see Blaine again that afternoon. He did his nightly moisturizing routine humming something or another and sneaking glances towards his windowsill. It wasn't that he liked Blaine, but his presence was beginning to feel comforting. He set his phone alarm and climbed under his covers, silently hoping for another good night's rest.

He apparently didn't pray hard enough because sure enough he was woken a couple hours later to shrieking. He saw the woman from his bedroom back home crying and throwing things around, while Blaine trailed after her, trying to calm her down. If they weren't ghosts Kurt was sure they would have woken up the entire floor.

"You said you'd help me! You swore! You swore! And then you skipped town, but I found you!" Kurt jumped out of bed reaching for her.

"I didn't run, I'm on vacation! I know I promised, I'm sorry, I told you not to come in the middle of the night! Stop and listen please!" She hesitated for just long enough, "Can you just tell me calmly what you need and I can see what I can do."

"It's my children. They're fighting over my will. I wrote one years ago, but I have an updated version hidden in my bedroom. They need the updated version or none of them will get anything. The old one lists my ex-husband, he's taken everything, and my kids have nothing. PLEASE, help them." Kurt nodded and was about to ask their names when she suddenly vanished from the spot.

"How am I supposed to help her if she won't tell me how to find them?" Kurt asked in frustration, not realizing that Blaine was there.

"I don't know, Kurt. I'm sorry. I tried to stop her. A mother worried about her children is usually a hard ghost to control." Blaine's eyes were downcast and he looked like a defeated puppy.

"No, Blaine, it's alright. I've met her before, I don't expect anything from you. The fact that you even tried to help and that you've been keeping others away is more than I could have ever thought to ask for." He was hesitant, but Blaine seemed to respond well to touch, so Kurt reached out and put his hand on Blaine's upper arm in comfort.

"Kurt." There was so much emotion in the way Blaine said his name just then and Kurt thought he could melt into Blaine's arms and be happy forever, "You should go back to sleep. I'll do better I promise."

Kurt shrugged, "I'm already awake, did you want to, uhh talk or something, get to know each other?"

"I'd love that. If you're not too tired." Blaine's concern for Kurt was making him soar, it was so real, so endearing.

"Please Blaine, I spent three years going to high school running on just two hours of sleep, I can afford to be awake now." He didn't mean to make Blaine's face fall, but it didn't stop Blaine from looking horror stricken. It was as if he had kicked the puppy. Blaine had a lot to learn about Kurt's sarcasm, and he hoped that he could be with him long enough to get to that point.

Kurt shrugged off Blaine's sadness and sat in the middle of his bed cross-legged, beckoning Blaine. He glided over and landed in front of Kurt, mirroring him.

"Did you want to play the question game?" Blaine's look of confusion was enough to let Kurt know he had much to teach this ghost, "Uhh, we just ask each other questions about our lives and answer honestly."

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, "I would love that."

"Where did you grow up?" Kurt asked, unable to hide his smile at Blaine's excitement.

"Here, this hotel used to be a boarding house; my dad owned it and we rented it out for others to stay. This was my room."

"Really? That's cool! Your turn." Blaine smiled again, and then his face twisted like he was thinking. Kurt wasn't thinking about how cute his sideburns were. And the way this one curl kept bouncing around. And Kurt definitely wasn't picturing twirling it around in his finger.

"Who's your closest friend?"

"Mercedes Jones. We've known each for years but we became best friends when we joined Glee Club together two years ago."

"What's Glee Club?" Kurt smiled but shook his head.

"It's my turn to ask a question." Blaine looked shocked, but then laughed loudly, his smile all teeth.

"What did you want to do with your life? You know, before you, uhh died."

"I was meant to take over my father's business. That was why I was born."

"Well, what did you want to do?" Kurt asked, leaning forward towards Blaine.

The corners of Blaine's mouth lifted and he leaned towards Kurt too and then whispered, "It's my turn to ask a question." Kurt laughed and mock-hit Blaine, who pretended to be hurt, clutching his arm and falling onto the bed, his head in Kurt's lap. Kurt wondered if this was how flirting was supposed to be, all giggling and touching.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he made eye contact with Blaine. Blaine was still, staring back, unspoken words of attraction sparking between them. The feeling of Blaine's hair tickling his ankles, his hazel eyes light and fun, his mouth parted open, breath going in and out, even though he no longer needed to breath. But then Blaine's eyebrows raised and he started to sit up.

"Uhh, sorry. I'll let you get back to sleep." Before Kurt could say no or he wasn't tired, Blaine was gone. Feeling sad and dejected, Kurt curled into a ball, Blaine's smell of cinnamon and Ash wood still strong. Blaine didn't want him. Kurt had imagined the flirting. Blaine was disgusted by Kurt's crush, and Kurt fell asleep above the covers wondering if Blaine would ever come back.

He didn't see Blaine standing against the bedpost watching him, his own face a mask of insecurities. He didn't know that Blaine was picturing a boy about Kurt's age from the past. A boy who had been his own down fall, the reason he was dead, the reason for his murder.

* * *

What do you think? :D

And if anyone wants to make fanart I will love you forever.

I do already love you all forever, but you know... brownie points or something.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sweetheart, wake up."

"Blaine?"

"Blaine? Who's Blaine? Kurt, its Carole. You missed breakfast and we were worried about you." Kurt's eyes snapped open to bright sunlight, and he reached for his phone.

"What? I set my phone last night for 9 am." The phone was cold; the work of a ghost, and Kurt realized someone must have turned off the alarm. His first thought was Blaine, but he wouldn't do that just so Kurt could sleep in. Would he?

"It's alright, I just wanted to tell you that your dad has a big meeting today and won't be able to take you to New York this weekend. But he said he promises we can all go for three days next weekend." Kurt felt his heart drop. This had been his day; they were going to go to New York. He had only been there once for Nationals, but a chance to actually explore the city had created so much excitement in him, that this news hit him, like the Titanic hitting an iceberg.

"I understand." Carole patted his arm and left. Kurt fell back down, staring at the ceiling. He was sad about New York, but honestly, he would be lying if he said it felt more important than Blaine right now. He could not get the image of Blaine out of his head. He groaned Blaine's name before he could stop himself. It was just so frustrating!

"Kurt?" Kurt's head shot up so fast he got dizzy.

"Blaine? What?" He was so confused, why did Blaine look so concerned?

"You called me, what is it? Are you hurt?" Blaine was hovering his fingers inches above Kurt's body.

"I didn't call you." Blaine's eyes locked on his in understanding, and his confused expression vanished.

"Oh, Kurt, right. No you didn't, but you did. On accident I guess." Blaine looked relieved and sat on Kurt's bed looking exhausted, as if he had been in a very high level of stress.

"What? I mean- what?" Kurt was still confused, he turned towards Blaine, pulling his legs in underneath him, very aware he had just woken up and probably had morning breath. Could Blaine smell? Would he even be able to tell? He could see and feel and… yeah he could probably smell. Best not to take chances.

"You called my name, I felt it. It's like you reached out for my energy and something inside me was tugged and I knew you wanted me." If Kurt wasn't mistaken, his heart had reached its maximum capacity of his love for Blaine. Blaine had heard him call him. Kurt had never been able to master that gift. No matter how many times he called for his mother, she never came. But Blaine was there; he had heard him and come immediately.

"I'll have to remember that." Kurt said, trying to keep his voice playful.

"Better not abuse it too much." And then Blaine winked. HE WINKED. Blaine winked at Kurt. Kurt Hummel, the king of awkward and weird. Not only had he winked, oh no, he had flirted back. He had been so wrong about his heart reaching the maximum capacity to love because this was it. Kurt could have soared around the world. Twice.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, waving a glowing hand in his face. It took everything Kurt had not to attack his face right now with his lips. He smiled brightly, "Yes?"

"How come you were distressed? What happened?" His face fell; smile leaving him for a better face, someone else to have his happiness.

With an annoyed groan Kurt threw off his covers and began pacing, "My dad is busy this weekend. I mean, I get it, but he promised me. I only agreed to spend my summer here because we would get to go to New York! The big apple! I would see Broadway shows and look at college campuses, maybe even climb the Empire State Building."

Just then, Kurt was struck with an idea. Why did he need his dad or Carole to go with him to New York? He would go himself. He raced to his closet, grabbed some clothes and an overnight bag and began planning an outfit.

"Kurt, you're not leaving me are you?" Kurt froze. The desperation in Blaine's voice was unmistakable. Blaine was worried that Kurt was leaving. Kurt had never felt so loved, wanted, and needed by someone else in that moment. Even it was only in a friendship way.

"Of course I'm not." He crossed over to stand in front of Blaine, his hands wanting to take Blaine's face between them, but afraid to take the chance, "I'm going to New York, to hell with moping all day. You'll come won't you?"

Blaine's slight nod and shining eyes were enough for Kurt to launch himself into Blaine's arms with a squeal, his fingers curling into Blaine's hair before he realized what he was doing. Blaine was laughing against his neck; a strong deep laugh and Kurt felt it vibrating through him.

He peeled himself out of Blaine's arms, standing, trying not to look too sheepish, "Uhh, I'm going to jump in the shower."

Blaine's eyes followed him with a smile plastered on his face, and Blaine wondered if he weren't dead, would Kurt see the blush on his own face?

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt was still smiling when he turned back to Blaine.

"I just- thank you."

"For what? I haven't done anything except steal your room." Blaine laughed nervously. He held out his hands nervously for Kurt, who stepped back towards him and took them in his own.

"Thank you for not kicking me out. I mean, you could have, but you didn't." Kurt watched Blaine stroke his knuckles unsure of what to say. He couldn't exactly blurt out that he had a crush on him. It was just a crush. Blaine had the ability to just leave him.

Besides, he didn't even know if Blaine was gay. He could just be a very accepting, flirty, touchy, straight guy. So Kurt didn't say what he wanted to and instead said, "I couldn't kick you out if I tried. I'd miss you too much." It was enough, though. It was a declaration of admiration, a promise of friendship between man and ghost, alive or dead aside.

"I'd miss you too." Kurt looked him in the eyes. It was so heartbreaking to look into them and want more but knowing every odd is completely against his favor. But he couldn't worry about that now. Heck he was going to New York for the weekend!

"Now are you going to let me take a shower or not? I cannot show up to New York looking like this." Kurt said, trying not to smile.

"I think you look adorable." Blaine said, eyes raking up and down Kurt with a mischievous grin.

"Blaine! I'm in my pajamas!"

"I know." Blaine held his gaze for both a heartbeat too long and not long enough.

"Books!" Kurt blurted out suddenly.

"What?"

"We can get you some new books in New York." Kurt couldn't remember the last time he had been hugged like that. A fully enveloped, face squished, toes knocking, bodies flushed together, uncontrollable laughter kind of hug.

Kurt gasped when Blaine kissed him roughly on the cheek and then shoved him lightly towards the bathroom. It might not have been a real kiss, but Kurt knew he would be dreaming about that kiss for rest of his life. And if telling Blaine he would get him books got him a kiss on the cheek, he could only dream of what Blaine would do when he actually bought them.

* * *

A million thank you's to Rachel the best editor anyone could ever have!

Sorry it took so long to update, I met Chris Colfer yesterday and was an emotional wreck. And then the Olympics were on so yeah.

I hope you love this because I do and if you have ideas or wants just message me on tumblr! I would love to please all of you. If that means you want a klaine kiss, I'll write it, if you want a romantic walk in central park, i'll write it, if you want them to go the moon, i'll see what I can do haha.

I love you all. But seriously, Klaine forever. (:


	7. Chapter 7

_"Did your father tell you that Alana is coming into town tomorrow? He said to make sure you begin courting right away. It's important to the family business that you begin a family straight away."_

_Blaine groaned at his mother's words. Why did he have to marry Alana? It's not that there's anything wrong with her. In fact, she and Blaine were wonderful friends, have been since they were four. It's just that Alana was-well she didn't have-but she did have other-she was a girl. _

_"Blaine? Are you listening?" His mother's features were turned down and her serious tone caused Blaine to internally panic. Did she know? They could not find out about him. But there was no way she knew he was gay. They were very secretive about it._

_"Yes mother I understand." What would he do? He had to talk to Henry. He would know what to do. Henry always knew the right answers. Beautiful Henry with his strong arms and wicked tongue would help him._

Blaine was worried that Kurt would fall through the window of the bus he was pressing his face so hard against it.

"Kurt, I know you're excited but that cannot be sanitary," Blaine said, his fingers reaching out at Kurt's hair, but terrified to touch him. Kurt only laughed and Blaine noticed the way his breath fogged the glass. His breath couldn't do that anymore, seeing as he was dead.

Being here with Kurt was playing with fire. He couldn't do this to himself; he couldn't do this to Kurt.

He jumped when he heard Kurt inhale sharply, his hands flying up for no reason, ready to assist, but Kurt was just taking in the sights. He sat back next to Kurt and relished in that fact that he was on a bus. It was his first time; he didn't really need to take one since he could materialize wherever, whenever.

He looked up to see a boy watching Kurt with curiosity. He was smaller than Blaine, and probably only 15, and yet Blaine was flooded with jealousy. It wasn't fair that he felt this way about Kurt. And it wasn't fair that he couldn't seem to keep away from him. Blaine didn't care that he would be heartbroken, he only worried about Kurt. He had been heartbroken before, but he'd do it all over again if it meant a moment with Kurt.

Kurt jumped out of his seat when the bus came to a screeching stop. He stepped over Blaine and began to hurry off. Blaine watched him, not even noticing he was still sitting instead of following him. Kurt turned with raised eyebrows, and Blaine realized he was staring at his ass. He hoped Kurt didn't notice. Instead he followed Kurt off the bus and onto the streets of New York City.

_"She's coming tomorrow?" Blaine shook his head in disbelief and let out a sob. He knew his time with Henry would have to end. He just didn't realize it would be this painful._

_"So, what does that mean for us?" Why did Henry have to ask that? He knew the answer._

_"Henry, we can't see each other anymore. Ever." Henry nodded solemnly and reached out for Blaine. He couldn't resist those arms holding him. At least they had today to be together._

_"I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Blaine could feel Henry's desperation wrap around him and he wanted to badly so change his future._

_"I know, it's the same for me. Before you, I was drowning. You made me realize who I truly am."_

_"Why can't we run away together?" _

_"You know I can't just abandon my family. It wouldn't be right. It's bad enough Cooper refused the family business, maybe if he had manned up I could go with you, but I'm all they have."_

_"Please, I love you." Blaine didn't miss the way Henry's voice cracked, but he knew he couldn't be with him. He was to marry Alana, forget Henry, and take over the boarding house. That was it. It's all very simple. _

_ "I'm sorry." Blaine disentangled himself from Henry and left, eyes down; he didn't need Henry to see his tears. He couldn't stand another second with Henry; otherwise he would probably give in and agree that they should run away together. Take the trek all the way to the west or something. _

_Blaine was so distraught that he didn't notice Alana peeking into the barn-he didn't know she had come early to surprise him and heard the entire exchange. He didn't see the look of horror and disgust that was etched on her otherwise flawless face._

Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand as they entered Central Park. The look of wonderment and happiness on Kurt's face was enough to make Blaine melt into a puddle of happiness.

Blaine watched Kurt's fingers curl around his when he saw some street performers. How Kurt was able to feel him was still a mystery; not that Blaine was complaining. Kurt's hand was warm and soft, and a little sweaty considering it was the middle of summer in New York. How Kurt was wearing skinny jeans was beyond him. Blaine might have been dead for 200 years, but he still remembers how uncomfortable being hot is.

But again, Blaine was not complaining. Kurt's ass looked perfect in those jeans, not to mention his arm muscles showing just under his button up shirt. Blaine really needed to stop. This could not be good. If Kurt knew he was getting feelings for him, he'd be frightened away. And Blaine didn't want to risk losing Kurt, not after finally finding someone who made him feel so complete.

_Blaine was curled into a ball on his bed. His heart was breaking and the only way to keep himself from falling apart was thinking about his mother. He did not want to see her disappointed in him. He'd go to the ends of the earth to please her._

_There was a knock on his door, timid and feminine, and he knew it was his mother's._

_"Blaine darling, Alana has arrived early, why don't you come out and greet her?" _

_"I'll be right there." Blaine groaned and rolled off of his bed. He was sure his eyes were red from crying, but it didn't matter anymore. He could just tell Alana he was helping the cooks with onions or something._

"Blaine? Did you see the way he jumped over him? And then the other one was playing with fire?" Kurt was practically walking on clouds and Blaine couldn't help but let his heart swell. His laughter was contagious and soon Blaine was laughing along with him.

"Kurt, did you want to go to the zoo?" Kurt was about to nod, but then his eyes lit up and Blaine could see an idea forming in his mind.

"Maybe another time, I told my dad I was feeling sick and I don't want to come back smelling like a monkey." Kurt looked around to make sure no one was watching him talk to empty space, "I'd really like to go to the New York Public Library."

_"Blaine! It's so good to see you!" Blaine held Alana in his arms and tried not to cry. This was his fate. He had no choice. He had no idea that Alana had just spoken to his father, and he was clueless as to what they were planning for him._


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt had never had a dog before. Something about them freaked him out. He didn't know if it was because they always refused to wear his bedazzled sweaters he made for them, or if it was because they were such a mess. But he imagined, if he did have a dog, they would act as Blaine was at that moment.

He was practically bouncing off the walls, yelling 'Kurt' at every moment to pull him in ten different directions. Kurt lost him at one point, but found him in the kids sections breezing through a Calvin and Hobbes book. Kurt laughed to himself, glad no one else was around to see the pages move on their own accord.

"You like comics?" Blaine smiled a dazzling smile and shrugged. They set up on some couches in the corner, Blaine reading Pride and Prejudice, Kurt reading Patti Lupone's new autobiography. It was as if time had stopped for the two of them. Kurt listened to Blaine's even breathing, thinking about how lovely it would be to take his breath away with an amazing outfit. But the sad truth was Blaine's breath had already been taken away by death.

Every once in a while Kurt would peek up at Blaine and notice him gasping in awe at a part or shaking his head in disbelief. He also could have sworn he saw a tear fall.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble, should we head back now?"

Kurt sighed. Blaine was right, his dad would be checking on him tonight. An overnight in New York can wait, he has all summer to explore and grow as a person in the place he was meant to be.

New York just felt right for some reason. Like all the puzzle pieces were finally coming together. Especially with Blaine there with him. It was as if he were the missing puzzle piece of his life.

They left the books in a little corner so Blaine would be able to pop back whenever he wanted to read and made their way back. The bus ride was quiet. Kurt wanted to talk to Blaine so badly, but talking to himself usually didn't go over well. He wasn't sure New York was any more accepting of that. Maybe the gay thing, but not the crazy thing.

"I had such an amazing day today, Kurt. And I know you can't say anything back to me because we're on a bus, but I just want you to know how much your friendship means to me. I know we just met, and this will probably sound totally crazy, but I feel like we were meant to find each other, you know?"

Kurt wasn't really sure how to take that. It sounded like Blaine was admitting he had feelings for him, but he was usually wrong about this kind of stuff, so it would probably be best not to guess.

But then Kurt felt his hand being lifted off his lap and flipped over palm up. Blaine slipped his fingers in with his and smiled shyly at him. Then Kurt knew. It was real. Blaine was clearly gay, and interested.

Blaine was also very much dead.

* * *

I know it's short and I've been gone for a while. But college started back up again, and I'm an RA. So I'm crazy busy. But I will write more. I will never abandon this story. Thank you for being patient. (:


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine gave Kurt a few minutes to wash up before coming back. Something had changed between them, but Kurt wasn't sure what to do about it. He had only known Blaine for a few days, plus he wasn't going to be staying in D.C. for very long. He wasn't even sure how the whole ghost thing worked. Blaine was obviously being held on earth for a reason. What if he learned his lesson or had to leave and never came back. Kurt wouldn't be able to handle that. It'd be too hard. Besides, could Blaine even relocate himself? Was the hotel the reason he was still hanging around? But even with all these questions and uncertainties, the reality was still that Blaine wasn't alive.

Kurt was resigned to just wallow in self-pity until Blaine came back when someone was banging on his door. He got up to see Finn with a towel in his hand and a goofy smile on his face. Kurt groaned but figured he could afford to lay in the sun for a little while rather than stay holed up.

Swim trunks on and suntan lotion in hand Kurt followed Finn out to the pool. They set up on the deep end, the sun still relatively high and hot for 5 o'clock, but it was summer thank goodness.

Kurt took off his shirt and began rubbing lotion on his shoulders when he heard a gasp behind him. He knew it wasn't Finn because he saw he was floating in the pool. Turning around he saw Blaine with his jaw dropped, his body more shimmery and beautiful than Kurt remembered even though it couldn't have been more than an hour after they had just seen each other. Kurt, embarrassed, grabbed his towel and began to cover himself up until Blaine was in front of him prying the towel out of his hands.

"No, Kurt, don't be shy. You look incredible."

A blush that Kurt was sure covered his entire body made it's way through him as Blaine knelt in front of him, his hand on Kurt's knee.

"Hey." Blaine chuckled and replied with a hi making Kurt smile. Blaine stood and set himself up on the chair next to Kurt smiling the whole time.

"So. What were you doing for the last hour?" Kurt asked in a whisper. There weren't many people out here but better safe than sorry.

"Oh well I was in the lobby watching people meet and do business."

"Fun." Blaine smiled and nodded.

"I wish I could feel the sun like you." Blaine said sadly.

"Gah well I'd rather be wearing scarves and not getting a sunburn. That reminds me you interrupted me trying to cover myself with protective sunscreen." Kurt chastised him trying to lighten the mood. He picked up the bottle and squeeze some on his hand smothering his shoulders with more than enough. Kurt could feel Blaine watching him, he wasn't sure if he liked it of not.

"Can I help?" Kurt jumped, confused. Did Blaine say that out loud or did he imagine that?

"Can you hold sunscreen?" Kurt turned to Blaine with his eyebrows raised.

Blaine laughed lightly, "I've been dead for over 200 years, I've learned some tricks." Kurt handed over the lotion and practically jumped out of his chair when Blaine cold's hands touched his back.

"Sorry." Blaine said sincerely, but he continued to rub his hands around Kurt's back. Kurt watched Finn teaching a little girl how to swim as Blaine moved lower. He laughed loudly when Blaine's hands were on his hips. Loud enough that the couple looked over. Kurt was blushing a second later, but he was so happy that it didn't even matter.

"Excuse me?" Kurt looked up to see a boy a little older than him standing over him, blocking the sun. Blaine's hands were still on his lower back.

"Oh, hello." Kurt smiled up at the stranger.

"This may seem very forward of me, but I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner with me tonight." He felt Blaine's hands leave him, he wasn't sure if Blaine had vanished or just removed them. Better not chance it though.

"I'm very flattered, but I actually can't. I have plans with my family." And that wasn't even a lie.

"Oh, well maybe another time." The boy smiled and walked away. Kurt stared after him wondering what in the world was happening. That was the first time anyone had actually asked him out. And he turned him down. For a boy who was dead. What was wrong with him? Why was Blaine so perfect?

"You could have said yes." Blaine said from behind him. His voice cracked and Kurt couldn't even bear to turn around to see the look on his face.

"No. I have plans. Did you get my shoulder blades?" Kurt said. The next moment Blaine's hands were back, the incident almost forgotten. Almost.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt was exhausted from his big day in New York, laying by the pool side and dinner with his family. But since Blaine didn't sleep, him being a ghost and all, he was a bundle of energy. Blaine was begging him to explore the hotel with him, show Kurt all the ins and outs. Kurt was lying face down on his bed pretending to ignore Blaine as he circled the bed telling stories about living here so many years ago.

"It was hilarious because my mom was terrified of birds. It was probably her worst fear to have that chicken loose. I never did see that guest again though. Probably figured he would want to stay somewhere classier where a chicken wouldn't be in his bed."

Kurt was laughing so hard his sides hurt. It wasn't until Blaine was on the bed that he turned over. Blaine was practically on top of him smiling, his eyes begging. Kurt almost forgot what Blaine had wanted with him so close like this.

"Fine, let's explore." Blaine whooped and vanished only to appear next to the door. He was confused when Kurt opened his closet, but when Kurt explained he needed to be in his secret agent outfit there were no complaints.

They started on his floor, roaming and looking at the decorations. He told Kurt about how the maids on staff would have all the best town gossip and the cooks would know secrets from the streets. He talked about playing with his older brother in the halls, back when the hotel was much smaller and wasn't a hotel at all but a boarding house. People would stay for prolonged stays. He had met some interesting people.

Ten minutes later while Blaine was telling Kurt about important decisions made on changes in the hotel they heard a bang coming from inside a storage room. Blaine asked Kurt to stay put as he popped in to see what happened.

"Probably just a maid knocking over a cart. I can give her an invisible hand." Kurt had smiled and wondered how he was so lucky to be spending time with such a catch. It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds when the guy from the pool came wandering around the corner. He was whistling a catchy tune but stopped mid note when he noticed Kurt leaning against the wall.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of you standing outside my door?"

Kurt blushed deeply, "Oh sorry. I had no idea this was your room. I'm just waiting for a friend."

"You can come inside and wait for them in my room if you'd like." He said, opening and then gesturing into his room with an overly friendly smile. He really was an attractive person. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes, tall, much taller than Blaine let alone Kurt.

"No, that's really okay. He should only be a minute." Kurt took a step away from the stranger to show he wasn't interested.

"Okay, well no pressure. I'm Nolan." He held out a hand and waited patiently for Kurt to accept it.

Kurt reached out to be polite, "Kurt." Nolan held his hand for a moment too long, but Kurt was very aware that an attractive stranger was holding his hand and seeing interested in him even after he turned him down not a few hours ago.

"Kurt you're never going to believe what happened-" Blaine had popped up next to him making him jump and look like a total idiot. He did not look thrilled. Especially since Nolan was still holding his hand.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I just remember my friend said to meet in the lobby. I'd better get down there." Kurt took his hand back and made his way towards the elevator, extremely aware that Nolan was watching him. And so was Blaine.

As soon as the doors closed he turned to Blaine, "So? What happened?"

"What did that creep want?" Blaine asked looking protective and pretty dang jealous, completely ignoring Kurt.

"Well I was standing in front of his room so it was kind of my fault." Kurt shrugged looking at his reflection in the mirrors. It was as if he was standing alone. Blaine was right next to him, and yet he wasn't. Not in the real sense.

"Oh." Blaine looked defeated and the elevators opened to the lobby. Kurt gasped at all the commotion. There was an ambulance, two police cars, and a coroners truck.

"A girl was murdered on the second floor." Blaine said from next to him. Kurt made his way through the crowd and saw as they wheeled the body into the truck. This was so not the way his night was supposed to be. That's when he heard the panicked voice. A woman behind him in the crowd was yelling.

"Somebody please help me! What's going on? Where am I?" The girl would attempt to grab someone, but her hands would fall through them. She was a crying, sobbing mess. She was wearing a summer dress but her shoes were missing. Blaine was moving towards her when Kurt stopped him.

"I can handle this." Kurt said as he made his way overr, "Calm down, it's going to be alright."

She stared at Kurt in shock for a second before bursting into more tears, "You can see me? What's happened? Where's my family?"

"I'm sorry, but you died." Better to get the hard part over with, "Do you remember anything?"

"There was a man. I met him at the hotel bar. We went up to my room. I can't remember anything else." She had started crying again but this time the sobs were verging on hysterical and people were looking at Kurt strangely so he took her by her hand and led her to a quieter corner.

"Oh, I remember something else. He said his name was Nolan."


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a horrified glance when they discovered the murderer was Nolan. They had no proof that it was the same guy, but it was pretty likely.

"There's nothing to see, everyone clear out!" Kurt felt himself being pushed towards the elevators by the crowd.

"Why don't you come upstairs with me? We can talk about what happened to you and find out who killed you." She let out a sob, but nodded.

Once they were safely locked up in his room he asked her to start from the beginning. Her words were mumbled and tear filled, but for the most part he understood. Her name was Amber Rosalie.

"My family and I were on vacation, road trip cross country. We started in California, this was supposed to be our last stop. My mom and younger sister went to bed while my dad was on a business call when I went down to the bar. They didn't mind since I'm 21. My sister and I were sharing a room, but tonight she was with my parents since she had a bad nightmare the night before.

'When I got down to the bar I ordered my drink and not three minutes later Nolan was introducing himself to me. He had this air about him, like he was sophisticated. And boy was he charming. He bought me a second drink and after that we were on our way up to my room. He didn't say much about himself. Mostly wanted to know about me. Asked me how the trip was, who was in my room, how old my sister was. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"He was already kissing me before I had even unlocked my door. We fell into my room and onto the bed interlocked. This isn't even like me. I would never do something like this. I've never hooked up with a stranger before. Not even in college. But I swear that's all I can remember. It's like the rest just vanished."

Kurt was sitting on his bed with her, Blaine on his window seat. Blaine stood and made his way over, "It's only because you're scared. When I was murdered, I couldn't remember the last things that happened. For the longest time I was confused and angry. But with time and concentration, and most importantly, courage, I was able to remember. And now, you have us to help you." Blaine sat next to Kurt and took his hand. Kurt looked him in the eyes with such an admiration that Blaine had to take a breathe to not cry.

"Can you describe him for us?" Kurt asked.

"He had blonde hair, green eyes, a blue sweater and dress pants. Oh, and he was tall. I was in high heels and he still towered over me."

"What do we do?" Kurt asked Blaine. "I can't exactly go to the police and tell them I know who did it."

"You can leave an anonymous tip?"

"They would trace it."

"Well maybe he left clues and the police will be able to find him. Besides, they have cameras everywhere." Blaine said. He seemed sure of himself, as if no one could argue, the police could handle it.

"Maybe." Kurt said sighing. There wasn't much he could do. He just had to make sure he stayed away from Nolan.

"Listen, Kurt I'm going to take Amber to the morgue to see her family. Why don't you try and get some sleep? Just call me if you need anything." Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine stood, his fingers still intertwined with Kurt's, took Amber's hand, and vanished right in front of him. Kurt looked down at his hand, Blaine's fingers still felt like they were there. His hand was so cold.

* * *

Kurt was woken up by a bump in the night a few hours later. He heard the unmistakable sound of a card being accepted in his door lock. Terrified and unsure what to do, he got up from his bed and slid underneath it. He whispered Blaine's name over and over again until he had to stop because someone had entered his room. The footsteps moved closer, slowly, and Kurt felt like he was in a terrible horror movie. And not the good part at the end with the epic battle, but the beginning where the victim always dies.

_Where the hell was Blaine?_

The footsteps came closer, stopping by the bathroom. The figure entered the bathroom and Kurt heard the shower curtain get pushed aside. Checking for Kurt no doubt. They came closer, circling the bed.

Kurt shouted when he felt fingers grab his ankles and drag him out from under the bed. He screamed absolutely terrified when he found himself underneath a piercing pair of green eyes. Nolan smiled and picked up Kurt like a rag doll, throwing him on the bed.

Kurt screeched Blaine's name, but no one came. He scrambled to get off the bed, but was thrown back down. Nolan had climbed on top of him, pinning his arms above his head.

"It's your turn now Kurt." Nolan growled, pulling a knife from his back pocket and placing it gently on Kurt's neck. He slid it down his neck and around his collarbone. Kurt screeched as it pierced his skin, Nolan taking a deep breathe and the licking the blood up with his smooth tongue. Kurt began to beg, sobbing begs, pleas. Nothing was working, and no one was hear to save him.

Nolan lifted the knife and slit his throat, he screamed but no sound escaped-

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up! It was just a nightmare! You're okay." Kurt felt Blaine slide into bed with him, his arms holding him close and safe. He wasn't dying under Nolan. It was just a dream. A very scary, far too real dream.

"Blaine, Nolan, he was here, he hurt me. He- he- he sliced my throat." Blaine stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair making soft noises of reassurance. Kurt sobbed into Blaine's chest, his neck throbbing from the feeling of the knife.

"It'll be alright. I'm here. You're safe. No one will hurt you."


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt woke up nestled in Blaine's side. He had an arm thrown around his waist, and Blaine was still stroking his hair.

"Good morning." Blaine said, a soft smile lighting up his face. Kurt smiled back and snuggled closer to Blaine. He didn't want to move ever again. It didn't matter that he probably looked like a mess, this moment was better than anything he could have imagined.

"How did you sleep?"

"Better once you came." Blaine chuckled, his breath ghosting on Kurt's forehead.

"Where's Amber?"

"In her parents room. They're packing and she's watching. Last night was hard for her of course, but she seemed okay considering."

"Oh good. I'm hoping that if Nolan gets caught she will be able to move on." Kurt said sighing.

"Hopefully." Blaine agreed. They laid in comfortable silence for a couple minutes.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You told Amber that you were murdered."

"I did." Blaine said matter-of-factually.

"Umm... what happened? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want, but you know, if you do, I"m listening."

"I don't mind, Kurt."

_Blaine sat in the living room with his parents, Alana's parents, and Alana. The wedding would be in one week's time. Alana and Blaine were on the love seat listening to the arrangements._

_"Blaine will be staying here working on the business as planned." His father said sternly._

_"Of course. Alana has been trained in math and more to help out with finances and running the boarding house."_

_Blaine held back his tears as he watched his fate being created in front of him, knowing that there was no way he could ever be with the person he was truly meant to actually be with._

_Alana had taken his hand, smiling at him with her stupidly perfect white smile. Her breasts were accented by her corset, grossing Blaine out. How was he supposed to fake for the rest of his life that he was attracted to her?_

_Later that day while he was in the stables he heard a familiar voice calling him. Henry was walking towards him a determined expression on his face highlighting his perfect features._

_"I've got two horses, enough supplies for two months. We can make it to California and be free to be together for the rest of our lives. What do you say?" Henry had gotten down on one knee and pulled out a silver ring holding up to Blaine._

_All the things he had wanted to say ran away from him as he considered everything. He didn't want to let his parents down. But this was his life. They couldn't stop him from loving who he wanted._

_"Yes." Henry jumped up in joy and crashed his lips into Blaine's with so much energy Blaine was pushed against a pole. Their kiss intensified with the proposal and the idea of being together forever._

_"I see Alana was telling the truth." Blaine jumped away from Henry as if he were hot coal. His father, Alana, and a big guy were blocking the only entrance to the stables._

_"It's not what you think." Blaine tried to say, but his father cut him off._

_"It's exactly what I think. I heard the whole exchange. You were going to run away from everything I had built for you. Everything that I wanted you to become. Alana. She's a beautiful girl who deserves a great man, but you don't care about that do you? You're a selfish, undeserving son. You're either going to get your ass inside that house and never see this whore again, or I will shoot you myself."_

_Blaine stood horrified. He was given no choice. He looked at Henry with a pained expression, before walking towards his father, passing him with his chin down. His father grabbed his arm and gave him a threatening glare before pushing him outside. The guy with them turned and shut the door behind him._

_Blaine realized all too late that Henry was now by himself in the stable with the door shut. He grabbed at the door and tried to pull it open to find it locked from the inside. He heard Henry shout and cried out himself. It wasn't until he heard a gunshot that he screamed bloody horror and began banging himself against the door._

_The door slid open to reveal his father and Alana._

_"Where's Henry?" Blaine demanded, pushing past them with such force they couldn't stop him. He saw the man covering Henry's body with a blanket. He charged at him with such anger his vision was red. He didn't even realize he was crying out Henry's name over and over again._

_"Get off of him." Blaine shoved the man only to pull the blanket down to see Henry's head shot, his blood everywhere. He sobbed and fell into Henry's chest. Rage shot through him when the man grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and punched the man in the face with such force he stumbled back. He attacked._

_Blaine didn't realize that the man still had a gun until he heard the shot ring out. He was on top of the man punching over and over again when he felt the pain. His father and Alana were screaming as his hearing faded in and out. The man pushed him off and he fell over in shock. He looked down to see blood gushing from him._

_"Henry." Blaine whispered as he fell over and died._

"Oh Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt said, his eyes filled with tears.

"It's fine Kurt. I've had many years to come to terms with it." Blaine was shrugging, but Kurt could hear in his voice the emotion.

"Did you get to see Henry in the after life?" Kurt asked, almost afraid to ask the question, but curiosity winning.

"No. He moved on. He wasn't stuck the way I was. Am."

"And you don't know why you're still here?"

"No. I don't. I watched my family live their lives after my death. My mother committed suicide a few years later. My father lived a long time after her death a miserable mean old man. My brother moved far away and tried to forget. And that was that."

Kurt sniffled his arms tightening around Blaine's chest.

"Kurt, I'm alright. There's no need to be upset. I'm here with you know. That's what matters to me."

"But it's so sad. You and Henry never got to live your happily ever after."

"No we didn't. But you can't change the past."

Kurt nodded sadly not wanting to move. He understood that what happened to Blaine was sad, but there was nothing he could do to make it better. It was exactly what it was. A sad old story from the past.

"Did you want to get up and go to breakfast with your family?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe in a little bit. Can we just lay here for a little while longer?"

"We can lay here for as long as you want."


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt finally left Blaine's arms when his stomach started to growl. Blaine hadn't been too pleased that Kurt was willing to skip a meal to be with him. Blaine had pulled him out of bed with promises of more cuddling that night.

After showering, Kurt made his way to the dining hall to meet his family. He took his specially made omelette from the station happily and made his way over to the table. Finn was wolfing down sausages and Carole was eating fruit while his dad tried to sneak meat from Finn. It had barely been a week since they had gotten to D.C., but Kurt felt like it had been much longer.

With everything happening, Blaine, Amber, Nolan, New York time was beginning to feel irrelevant. It was summer after all so the days weren't a constant countdown to Friday. Even though he preferred winter fashion, no school was a big plus of the summer season.

"So dad, how's work?" Kurt asked, genuinely curious.

"It's going well. So far I haven't had too many problems with the other politicians. Mostly stuck up rich bastards anyways." Kurt laughed at his dad's impressions completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

A few tables over a man sat watching Kurt from behind a newspaper. He watched him laugh, his head falling back to expose his pale neck. He was wearing a t-shirt that showed how strong his arm muscles really were. Licking his lips the man put down the paper and took a bite of his breakfast. 'Soon,' he thought.

Blaine was waiting patiently on his window sill for him when he got back. There was a new book in his hands, and Kurt actually laughed aloud when he saw it was Patti Lupone's autobiography. Blaine smiled sheepishly but shrugged, his eyes never leaving the page. Kurt shed his shoes and fell onto his bed with a huff.

"Have you seen Amber today?" Kurt asked.

"She went home with her family. There isn't much we can do for her except catch Nolan before he commits another murder." Blaine said.

"I know, I thought about it all through breakfast. I have no idea how we are going to do it. I can't just call the police. Hypothetically, I could find him, ask him back to my room, record everything that he does in hopes he will tell me he murdered Amber and then call the police." Kurt said, his voice light trying to make it very obvious that he was joking.

Blaine was on the bed in an instance, "Kurt, you are not going near that man. Ever. He could kill you."

Kurt sat up and took hold of Blaine's hand, "I know. I'm sorry, that was a bad joke. I would never be that stupid. But we can't just sit around. What if he leaves and tries to kill another? I mean he already committed a murder here, he could be across the country by now. Wait... Could you go and check on him? Find where he is?"

Blaine looked at Kurt seriously before answering, "He's in his room right now. I've been keeping an eye on that maniac."

"Blaine." Kurt said, admiration in his voice.

"Well, I know he asked you out and I'm just worried. Plus he could kill anyone, and I'd feel guilty if I let this guy hurt a soul." Blaine said shyly, his thumb making circles in Kurt's hand.

Kurt watched their fingers for a moment, just appreciating Blaine. He didn't know how life could be so nice to him. It was unbelievable really.

"Can you go to the police station and see what they know about Amber's murder?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and was gone a second later.

Kurt stared at the empty space that Blaine had occupied. He was thinking. How was he supposed to just get on with his day knowing that there was a murderer on the loose that he could stop? Blaine might not want him to go near Nolan, but if the police didn't have any leads, what other choice did he have?

"They have nothing." Kurt looked up to see a very distressed Blaine standing in front of him, "They found some partial fingerprints, but there's not way to tell which ones are Nolan's. The fact that she died in a hotel doesn't help at all."

Kurt looked at him sadly, shaking his head.

"I saw the pictures Kurt." Blaine said, his voice cracked, causing Kurt's stomach to drop. Blaine was almost in hysterics. He bragged Kurt's face, "He tore her open. There was blood everywhere. Kurt, you can't, you just can't go near him."

Tears were streaming down Blaine's cheeks as Kurt grabbed him, pulling him into a hug promising to not put himself in danger.

But that promise was not an easy one to keep.

A few hours later Blaine was frantic. He had gone to check up on Nolan, but he was gone. The worst part was that his bags were still there. Kurt assumed he had gone out to find another unsuspecting victim, or maybe actually had business to take care of since he was visiting D.C.

"I'm going to find him. Kurt, listen to me. Do not leave this room. I don't care if you need ice or just get lonely. You need anything, you call my name and I will be here for you." Kurt nodded returning to his magazine.

A few minutes later Kurt's phone lit up and he saw that Finn was calling. He answered, figuring that Finn just wanted to go to the pool again.

"Hey, Kurt. Uhh, I need you to open your door, right now."

"Okay, sure. Why didn't you just knock?" Kurt made his way over to his door and opened it to show an empty hallway.

"Finn, there's no one here? What-" A figure rushed at him, knocking his phone onto the floor. He heard his door bang close as he fell to the ground, a hand covering his mouth.

"Kurt." The man above him purred his name, his green eyes twinkling. Kurt wiggled under Nolan trying to escape, but knowing there was no way. He froze when he saw Nolan grab a handkerchief. He got out Bl- before his mouth was tied and he was unable to speak.

Grabbing his wrists in one hand, and wrapping his arm around his waist, Nolan dragged Kurt towards his bed. With a grunt he tossed him onto his bed, crawling on top of him. He tied Kurt's hands together onto the head of the bed, Kurt struggling and crying the entire time. His efforts seemed pointless as Nolan effortlessly threw him around.

"You know, I never stay in the same place very long. After last night I should have booked it. But when I saw you, I just knew I couldn't leave until you were mine." Nolan's breath was tickling him as he ran his lips up and down Kurt's neck. Kurt felt Nolan's tongue on his face licking up his tears. He was terrified. Every inch of his body was on fire. There was no way he was going to get murdered by this freak.

Nolan was practically straddling him now, so Kurt took the moment to kneel him as hard as he could. It was a pretty good shot considering. Nolan doubled over in pain, growling. He recovered quickly though, a new look in his eyes. Hungry almost.

"Feisty. I like that." Kurt swallowed, even more scared than before. Where the hell was Blaine?

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reads this. Thank you to everyone who reviews. They help me remember why I write this. I hope you know that it's all for you. I already know the story. It's in my head. But this is for you to enjoy. To live it with me.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt struggled helplessly under Nolan. He was terrified, wiggling and fighting against him, refusing to let this be the end. There was so much he still had to do. How was he ever going to tell Blaine that he was in love with him if he was murdered?

Kurt could feel Nolan's hands roaming his body, they slipped under his shirt for a moment so Kurt closed his eyes in fear.

"Open your eyes." Kurt heard Nolan whisper softly. But Kurt ignored him, there was no way he wanted to look at the maniac.

"OPEN YOUR EYES." The order was screamed into his face that his eyes flew open from the pure shock of it. Nolan smiled viciously, and went back to stroking Kurt's waist.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you Kurt." Nolan whispered, "I have all day to do whatever I want."

Kurt turned his head to the side, looking at Blaine's empty window seat. What could he possibly be doing?

"Your brother wasn't even a problem. He was very easy to detain. It's so convenient to me that you have your own room too. It's like you were meant to be mine."

Kurt felt Nolan's fingers spread on his stomach, pushing his shirt up. Nolan pulled it off slowly and over his head, catching on his wrists.

"Oh Kurt, I knew you were beautiful. But you were holding out on me. Getting to touch you is something else. When I saw you by that pool, I just knew. Don't you feel this heat between us?"

Nolan's tongue was on Kurt's chest, roaming around while Kurt struggled and tried to lift his body. Nolan was just too heavy.

He sobbed even harder when he felt Nolan's fingers grip the top of his skinny jeans. He could hear the button pop open, and then the zipper slide down. Nolan was whispering nonsense, but Kurt wasn't listening.

He bit on the gag in his mouth trying to move it out of the way. This was his last chance to call for Blaine before Nolan had him. Once he had it loose enough to make words he screeched Blaine's name as best he could. Nolan grabbed his face and put the gag back while grinding his hips into Kurt's, his eyes on fire with heat. Kurt sobbed again, hoping that Blaine would come back.

Nolan's nose was inching it's way along Kurt's neck when he was suddenly lifted from him. Kurt gasped against his gag as he felt cold air touch his body. He saw Nolan's shocked face from the floor, looking confused at what had thrown him off the bed.

Kurt noted Blaine's enraged face as Nolan fell onto his side, doubled over in pain. He didn't know what Blaine was doing, but whatever is was, it was hurting Nolan. Kurt made noises at Blaine, trying to tell him to stop. He didn't know how to explain to the police that he murdered Nolan while being tied on a bed.

Blaine was there in an instant, pulling down the gag, "Kurt I'm so sorry. I'm here, Finn called the police. They'll be here any second." Blaine pulled Kurt's pants back up and his shirt back down. Nolan was still doubled over in pain when someone burst through the door.

The police came in and were on Nolan in a second. An officer untied Kurt and helped him up. Kurt looked past the officer who was speaking to him to see Nolan lying face down on the ground being handcuffed. They lifted him up and dragged him towards the door. His blazing eyes on Kurt the entire time.

"You're mine Kurt, you can't run, you can't hide, I will find you and have you all to myself." Kurt shuddered as Nolan was taken out the door. The officer reassured him, but it was Blaine's hand in his that made the fear bearable.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure you want to sleep alone?" Burt asked Kurt concerned reaching out to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

They had spent the entire day at the police station, Kurt telling his story over and over again. The non-ghost version of course. And Finn telling his story of how this guy hit him and tied him up in the bathtub telling him to call his brother.

"Yes, I'll be fine I promise." Kurt replied for the tenth time.

"Because I can get a cot and sleep in your room, or you can sleep in ours. We don't mind." Burt had been a wreck the entire time. Kurt was so glad that he had Carole because he seemed to want to blame himself.

"Really Dad, I'm okay." Burt nodded and reluctantly let Kurt enter his room. He could not see Kurt's hand tighten around Blaine's as they entered the room together.

"Goodnight Kurt." Burt said, his voice shaking with worry.

"Night Dad. I love you." Kurt said before shutting his door.

"I love you too."

Kurt looked at the room before him. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition considering the forensic team had scoured the place looking for evidence. His eyes scanned the bed to see the frame where his hands had been tied. Images of what happened flashed in his head.

"Kurt?"

"I'm fine." Kurt answered too quickly and too harshly. Blaine stood by his side patiently as Kurt stared.

It was as if every moment of the attack was happening to him all at once. It didn't matter how many officers told him he was safe. It didn't matter how many times he told them what had happened. He was scared. But he couldn't show it. No one could know how badly he was handling it. It was better if he held it in and let time heal it.

"Blaine." Kurt said softly, his knees slowly giving out.

"I got you." Blaine said scooping Kurt up, taking him over to his window seat. Better to keep him off the bed for now.

Blaine held Kurt in his arms while he cried. He let every tear represent a moment with Nolan. Every moment leaving his body, to forget, to never have to see his eyes again. Nolan was locked up for good. The officers said they could pin the murder of Amber on him.

Nolan wasn't coming back to hurt him. He couldn't. He was safe, he had Blaine.

Kurt took a shaky breath after the tears had slowed and remembered when Amber had shown at the station to say thank you. She had hugged them, and moved on. A job well done, considering what he had to go through. But Amber was able to move on, something that he hoped Blaine would be able to do. Although really he wanted to keep Blaine forever.

"Kurt? Do you want me to get you anything? Some tea or chocolate?"

"No. Just being here with you is enough." Blaine nodded and went back to stroking Kurt's hair. He had been a ghost for so long that time was different for him. He could stare at a wall and three days could have passed without him realizing. So it did not come as a shock when Blaine looked down to see Kurt passed out in his arms and the sun beginning to set behind him.

Blaine laid him into his bed and wrapped him tightly in the blanket. He grabbed a book off the table setting up to read all night and keep the spirits away. Kurt really needed a quiet night.

* * *

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched, jumping in his sleep and reaching out blindly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt saying he was there. Kurt had slept through the whole night and into the day that it was nearly noon. He had been a restless soul, tossing and turning all night.

"It was just a nightmare. You're safe. I'm here." Blaine assured him.

Kurt shuddered curling himself into Blaine, "It felt so real. You didn't come this time. Nolan got me. I could feel the knife."

"It's over. And I'm sorry. I wish I could have stopped it before it happened." Blaine confessed.

"Don't be sorry. They wouldn't have caught him if he hadn't attacked me. Imagine how many souls and people we saved. It was worth it." Kurt said.

"Yeah. But I do wish that you would have let me beat him to death." Blaine said imagining Nolan beneath him begging for his life.

"How would I have explained to the police that I was tied to a bed, but somehow killed him?" Kurt smiled up at Blaine, their eyes meeting, sharing a moment together. Blaine noted the way Kurt's eyes changed from blue to gray as his smile widened.

"Maybe tell them that you had a homicidal boyfriend who jumped out the window after he beat him to death for hurting you." Blaine said laughing.

"Boyfriend?" Kurt asked still smiling.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Blaine said while shaking his head. Wrong word. He didn't want Kurt to know that he wanted to be with him more than anything in the entire world, but couldn't actually be with him.

"Why not?" Kurt's heart was beating insanely fast. He could feel the change in the air.

"Well, it's just, you and I can never really be together." Blaine tried to explain.

"Why not?" Kurt demanded, trying to sit up but being trapped in Blaine's arms he couldn't.

"Kurt, I'm dead." Blaine said sadly.

"I don't care." Kurt replied stubbornly.

"I do. How am I supposed to take you to the movies? Open a door for you? Or even pay for dinner? Kurt I want to, I want you, so badly. But it wouldn't work."

"We won't know unless we try."

"Kurt."

"Blaine. Please." Kurt's bottom lip was quivering. Blaine stared at it for a few moments before he grabbed Kurt's chin and pulled him up, their lips meeting.

Kurt gasped into the kiss, but in no way pushed him off. He returned it with enthusiasm, his lips soft against Blaine's cold ones.

Blaine moaned at the warmth, his tongue running along Kurt's, but he pulled away suddenly when he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just do that with no warning." Blaine said.

"I'm not complaining." Kurt smiled, and crashed his lips into Blaine's again.


	16. Not A Chapter

So hello. I've had some writer's block lately because I'm on break from school, so I thought I would do some character development. It was very fun, so I decided to post it to just do it. No need to read it, doesn't change the story at all, just some things to get into my characters heads is all.

* * *

Kurt

What about you is heroic?

I wouldn't come right out and say that I'm a hero, but I'd like to think that I've saved a few people's lives every now and again. I mean I help spirits cross over. That's gotta count for something right?

What about you is social?  
I'd say I am not the social butterfly type at all, but I do try and get to know my friends well. I also try to never be super social with ghosts, but when they ask me for help, I can't just turn them away? Can I? I mean I don't know if there's anyone else out there like me. I don't think there is. I'm alone.  
How do you dress most of the time?  
I'd like to say that I dress to impress. Fashion is very important to me.  
How do you "dress up?"  
I picture a handsome tuxedo on a gorgeous prom date, with me in a stunning kilt.  
How do you "dress down?"  
I don't understand the question.  
What do you wear when you go to sleep?  
Silk pajamas are my favorite. Especially these ones my friend Rachel bought me, they have my initials and everything. Otherwise I just throw on something nice.  
In your opinion, what is your best feature?  
My hair. I could spend hours playing with it. The creations that I could make. Masterpieces.  
Where do you live? Describe it.  
Well at home in Ohio I have a house with a very neat room, but right now I live in a hotel. The walls are green, the carpet is shaggy. The pictures hanging up show historical landmarks since it's in D.C. The bed is nice and big, the little kitchen is helpful for when I'm in a baking mood. But my favorite part is this little window seat. But it's not the seat I like. It's what is on it.  
What was your family like?  
Well we aren't perfect, but we manage. My father worries about me everyday, but he loves me and supports me no matter what. My real mother died when I was young, but she loved me too. My step mother is wonderful. She cares about me a lot, I can feel it, and I really love her. She has a son, Finn, who I did have a little crush on at first, but he's such an idiot I'd probably kill him first.  
What hobbies do you have?  
Besides being a mediator? Probably shopping and musical theatre.  
What kind of weather is your favorite?  
Snow. I love wearing scarves and snuggling with someone to stay warm. Except my someone isn't warm at all.  
Would you consider yourself straight, gay, bi, or something else? Why?  
Gay.  
Who was the first person you had sex with? When did it happen? What was it like? How well did it go?  
Woah woah, hey I'm sixteen. Geez, you're getting real personal aren't you?  
8. Do you currently have a lover? What is their name, and what is your relationship like? What are they like? Why are you attracted to them?  
That's a lot of questions, but yeah I guess I have a current love interest. His name is Blaine. It's kind of complicated though. I'm pretty sure he likes be back, at least the way he was kissing me, he sure liked something. But is that just because I'm the first person who can touch him in so many years? Why does he even like me? Oh god, what am I doing? I've got to be more careful, what if he's not being sincere. Oh sorry, what was the question?  
What is the perfect romantic date?  
Ice skating in New York. Obviously it would be a Christmas duet.  
Describe the perfect romantic partner for you?  
He would be my best friend. Know everything about me. Like me more for my flaws, embrace me no matter what. Not care that I'm some kind of ghost freak who only has friends in Glee Club. Who gets made fun of constantly.  
Do you ever want to get married and have children?  
Of course.  
What is more important - sex or intimacy? Why?  
Intimacy. I'm sure the act of sex is great and all, but it's not what's better between the two.  
What one act in your past are you most ashamed of?  
Getting deep here aren't we? Well, if I'm being completely honest, I would have to say a few years ago when I couldn't help someone. They came to me looking for answers, needing someone to tell their children something. But they wouldn't believe me. It's when my dad knew something bad was going on inside me. He had me sent a therapist, but when I tried to tell the truth about myself, they almost locked me up. My dad said no. I'm ashamed that this curse holds me back. The only good thing about it is helping people, but when I failed, I couldn't look at myself in the mirror for weeks.  
What one act in your past are you most proud of?  
Honestly, sending Grant to rot in prison.  
Have you ever been in an argument before?  
Plenty. I'm a natural arguer.  
Have you ever been in a physical fight before?  
Mostly with ghosts, I've had to get rough with a couple before. But mostly I've been hit myself. Bullying comes with a few scrapes every once in a while.  
What is your responsibility to the world, if any?  
To help spirits move on.  
What do you think of being supernatural? Is it cool, or have you been screwed?  
Somewhere in the middle. I haven't quite seen the benefits of it, but it's not all bad. I got to meet Blaine. That's a plus.  
Do you have a mentor?  
If only.  
What is the thing that has frightened you most?  
Death scares me. Not really me dying, but the unknown. Where do the souls go after I send them away?  
Has anyone you've ever cared about died? How did you feel about it?  
My mother. It's terrible, and the worst part is that I can't see her. She's not a ghost. She has no reason to be, she's at rest. Which should make me feel better, but somehow it doesn't.

Future plans?

Well I was going to go into fashion, but this ghost thing is kinda stepping on my future. But I'm still young, there's time to discover. And now I have Blaine on my side, so we will see.

Speaking of Blaine, what about a future with him?

Oh well, I don't know. I would love one, but he is a ghost. We have some challenges, I know, but I have faith.

* * *

Blaine

What about you is heroic?  
I have never put that word near myself. I am no hero. I am an old ghost who has been reading books and wasting away watching time go by. Of course everything changed when Kurt came, but I am still no hero.  
What about you is social? What do you like about people?  
Before I died, I was very social. I mostly greeted people who came to the inn. After becoming a spirit I was still able to watch the new guests and get to know them, just not directly. I love people, I really do. They all have such interesting stories.  
What's your real birth date?  
July 3rd, 1802  
What was your family like?  
My family was dysfunctional. My brother was never around. My father was a dictator, and my mother was his slave. And they expected me to a be a slave too. It wasn't until he killed me that my father ever told me he loved me. At my grave, one day I heard it. I still wonder if I made it up, just to make myself feel better about myself.  
When's the last time you saw any member of your family? Where are they now?  
My mother committed suicide first. I greeted her when she first died, but she went to rest. My father joined eventually, a bitter old man. He went to rest too, although I don't know how considering what he did to me. My brother moved away, as I am bound to my inn, I never bothered to check on him often. He lived an interesting life, mostly bad jobs and fraud. He died in his sleep. His cut throat by a outlaw searching for his money.  
What hobbies do you have?  
I love to read and people watch.  
What's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?  
The adorable way that Kurt's eyes shine when he laughs.  
What time of day is your favorite?  
Sunset. It's when people go home to their families.  
What kind of weather is your favorite?  
I used to love the sunshine, back when I could feel it.  
Would you consider yourself straight, gay, bi, or something else? Why?  
Gay. It was a strange concept for me back in the day.  
Who was the first person you had sex with? When did it happen? What was it like? How well did it go?  
I have not had sex.  
Do you currently have a lover? What is their name, and what is your relationship like? What are they like? Why are you attracted to them?  
I can't answer this question, sorry. It's too complicated. It's too hard to have a real lover when you're dead.  
Do you ever want to get married and have children? When do you see this happening?  
I did.  
What is more important - sex or intimacy?  
Intimacy.  
What one act in your past are you most ashamed of?  
That I was the one who got Henry murdered. It was my fault.  
What one act in your past are you most proud of?  
Keeping the spirits away from Kurt while he sleeps.  
What do you feel most strongly about?  
Kurt.  
When did you go through whatever made you supernatural? What was it like (in your opinion)?  
Becoming a spirit was painful, or at least being shot was. It was hard, there were many tricks I had to learn. But the worst is not knowing, why I was still waiting around. For nothing? Well not anymore, now I have Kurt.  
What is the thing that has frightened you most?  
Losing Kurt. Letting him die. I will never let anything happen to him.  
Do you think there is anything out there that's scarier than that? What do you think that would be?  
No.  
Has anyone or anything you've ever cared about died?  
Everyone. I didn't care much anymore though. The only person I loved when I was alive was Henry. Maybe I had pity for my mother.

So, how are you and Kurt?

Hello?

Where'd you go?

Blaine?

* * *

Thanks for reading (:

I'll try to have an epic long new chapter out tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 16

Kurt smiled and laughed his way through breakfast with his family. They seemed wary, considering what he had just gone through, but Kurt assured them that he was fine. Knowing that he had Blaine was enough to make anyone happy.

Well he didn't have Blaine, exactly, but he didn't not have Blaine. So that was a start. When he asked him point blank to be his boyfriend, Blaine had panicked and said he didn't want to put Kurt through any more hurt since he couldn't be a real boyfriend. Kurt had went on with his day with optimism anyways . His dad left breakfast early to head to work, while Carole and Finn headed off to a store where Finn can actually fit in some clothes. He had told Carole to not buy anymore flannel, but Finn was a hopeless case.

Kurt made his way back to his room excited to see Blaine even though it had only been about a half an hour. He opened the door with a greeting on his lips when he noticed the window seat was empty. Confused, and slightly hurt, Kurt entered the room and sat on the seat looking out at the view.

He waited. And waited. He even picked up one of Blaine's books and looked it over for a while. After an hour he gave up and grabbed his wallet, heading for the store.

Two hours later with junk food and cookies in the oven, Blaine was back, "Kurt?"

Kurt ignored him and instead checked on his cookies. They looked like golden brown perfection. He took them out slowly letting the smell encompass the room.

"Kurt something has happened. Something bad." Kurt sighed. Guess his freeze out Blaine plan was kind of a bust.

"What?" Kurt asked turning towards him. Damn, he had forgotten how attractive he was. How was he supposed to stay mad at someone who had hair like that? Little dark curls that fell onto this face in just the perfect way.

"The ghost at Lincoln's memorial has started up his haunting again. A woman almost drowned today." Blaine said, his face a mixture of emotions.

"Well, that's just a ball of fun isn't it." Kurt said sarcastically. He wasn't really in the mood to go put to rest some spirit, but it was his job.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't bother you with this, but he's not a nice spirit. And I'm afraid for the tourists."

"That's where you've been isn't it?" Kurt said realizing he had made quite the assumption.

"Yes." Blaine responded, his eyes on his shoes.

"Oh, and here I am baking like a sad person convinced you were avoiding me because of what happened between us this morning." Kurt said honestly.

"What? No of course I wasn't avoiding you. I am sorry, I shouldn't have left without a word, I was trying to calm him down, but he is beyond reason."

"Beyond reason? Should we perform an exorcism then?" Kurt asked already reaching for his laptop to look up an appropriate one.

"I think that would be wise. But listen Kurt, I am happy with what happened this morning. But we should take it slow. I don't want to jump into anything too fast for you."

Kurt nodded not looking at Blaine. He understood, but it didn't mean he had to agree.

"Alright, I found one here, shouldn't be too difficult. All I need is some paint and his picture. Who is the spirit anyways?"

"His name was Thomas Little. He was a guard there for over thirty years. He was killed in a mugging a few years back on the park, and now terrorizes anyone who comes near his post. No rhyme or reason, just a spirit looking for revenge. He seems to have lost his humanity."

"Alright, well we should probably wait until nightfall. Me exorcising a spirit in the middle of a tourist attraction is a great way for me to get sent back to therapy. Or worse."

"Since we have a couple hours to spare, do you mind telling me about therapy? Why did you go?" Blaine asked, his adorable eyebrows raised.

"Well, you told me your story, so I guess I can tell you mine. I was helping out a spirit, an old man who wanted to tell his kids that he loved them. But they didn't believe me, and when I started saying stuff that only their dad would know, they freaked out and called the police. I was only thirteen. I had taken a bus to get to their house. When the cops came they took me away and called my dad. He showed up at the station to bring me home, but the cops said they wanted to make sure I was mentally stable. He basically said that I had a very active imagination, but that he would put me in therapy just to be safe. I think on some level my dad knew that I was different. But to this day he doesn't really know that I can see ghosts. But when I met the therapist, I thought, well he's a professional, he will understand. So I told him everything. After I was done, he made me repeat the phrase, '_It's not real, it's all pretend_' over and over again until it was burned into my brain. I lied and said that I made it all up. Eventually they didn't make me go anymore, and I learned to keep my secret as secret as possible." Kurt finished.

Blaine was looking at Kurt in such a way that it wasn't pity, it was respect, "Kurt, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I know I'm a freak. I've been told it my whole life. Ever since Laurie Miller died in first grade and I would talk to her at lunch, kids have made fun of me."

"I don't think you're a freak." Blaine said, his hand on Kurt's cheek, "I think you're brave. You have so much courage to be able to do all this on your own. But you're not alone anymore. You have me."

"Thank you. I really wish I could offer you one of my cookies right now." Blaine laughed and agreed.

Kurt went to dinner with his family preparing for his late night. When he returned to his room he took a quick nap, setting his alarm for midnight.

"Let's go." Kurt said to Blaine after he changed into his ass kicking gear. Black pants, black jacket and combat boots, he was ready to kick some serious ghost butt.

He pretended not to notice how the hotel staff looked at him strangely, but went ahead and got into his pre-called taxi. Always best to think ahead when dealing with a ghost. He checked over his bag again just to be sure. He had some salt, a can of spray paint, an iron knife and some chocolate for later.

When they arrived Kurt looked up the stairs at the giant statue of Lincoln. It was quite the sight to see. What it would be like to meet a great leader such as him.

"I met him once." Blaine said next to Kurt, "I was already a spirit, but he was here in the White House. I used to watch him make important decisions. It was how I passed the time then. Politics. You wouldn't believe how dirty it got when Nixon was around."

Kurt looked at Blaine bewildered. He hadn't realized that there was so much that he still did not know about him. Blaine has lived many men's lifetimes in the capitol of the United States. He must know so much about the most trivial things. Kurt thought that if he had to have someone on his team in the next trivial pursuit game night, he'd much rather have Blaine on his team than Finn.

"Alright Blaine, where's a good spot to draw the circle?" Kurt asked, following Blaine to a cement patch behind some bushes. He took out his paint and started drawing the circle, pouring a salt ring around it again as extra protection. Kurt knew of a few ways to get rid of a nasty spirit, but since digging up bones resulted in jail time, he tended to skip that and just send them off.

"Blaine can you get me the picture?" Blaine was back in thirty seconds with it in his hands.

"It was in the office." Blaine shrugged. Kurt took it and placed it in the center of the circle. He took out his notes and began reading the latin words.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus_  
_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio_  
_infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_  
_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._"

As he made his way through them, the spirit found itself trapped inside the circle. He screamed and yelled at Kurt, but he kept reading. Wind howled, blowing away the salt, but the spirit was unable to leave the circle.

"_Ergo draco maledicte _  
_et omnis legio diabolica_  
_adjuramus te._  
_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,_  
_eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."_

With a last yell, silence fell over the park. The wind died, and the circle was empty. Kurt looked up at Blaine, who stood a few feet away, watching from a safe distance.

"Well, he's done terrorizing people here." Kurt said, then went to pack his stuff, "I've got to say, for one vengeful spirit, I'm shocked at how easy that was. Must not have seen me coming."

Kurt looked at Blaine again and noticed that his face was white. Well, whiter than usual.

"What is it?" Kurt asked concerned.

"That wasn't Thomas."


	18. Chapter 17

"What do you mean that wasn't Thomas?" Kurt said turning around worried. His heart was beating faster than it had all night.

"Well, I mean that was him, but that's not the spirit I've been dealing with all day." Blaine replied, his eyes roaming the park for signs of a second ghost.

"I don't understand. Did you take the wrong picture?"

Blaine vanished and came back a moment later with a picture of two brothers, both who look exactly like Thomas.

"Twins?" Kurt said with a curse, "Great, I just can't catch a break. So basically we just exorcised the twin of our crazy ghost, making him even angrier."

"Use the picture. Before he shows up." Blaine said, as Kurt knelt to start the exorcism again. He had hardly gotten through the first sentence though when the wind started up and the paper with the exorcism on it flew out of his hands.

"Blaine, get the paper!" Kurt yelled as the wind knocked him over too. Kurt felt a pressure holding him to the ground, the salt line being blown every which way. He could hear Blaine yelling at someone to stop, but he was getting dizzy, his eyes out of focus. Images of his past were swimming in his mind, his mother's smile, riding his bike for the first time, his first bow tie.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he tried to rip off the ghosts on Kurt's chest. He finally was able to knock him over, just enough time to shove the paper into Kurt's hand and tackle the screeching ghost again.

Kurt felt something being shoved into his hand as the pressure on top of him stopped. His mind cleared and he sat up to see Blaine wrestling Thomas. They were hitting and punching each other, and Kurt couldn't help notice how strong Blaine seemed. Not the time though, he could admire Blaine's body later. Kurt turned and started the exorcism again in a rush. He read it quickly and put down more salt as the wind continued to howl all around him.

Kurt was almost done when he looked up to see his ghost in the circle. The yelling had stopped, to his horror he had Blaine in a headlock inside with him.

"Kurt, you took my brother from me, now I'm going to take your Blaine from you." Thomas said, his arms holding Blaine down as he spoke. Kurt was terrified, mesmerized by Thomas's words. His body wouldn't let him finish, his eyes stuck on Thomas's.

"No Kurt! Don't stop." Blaine choked out. Kurt looked at them horrified not knowing what to do. He wasn't sure if because he had the picture only the one ghost would go or if Blaine would be sucked away too. He was stuck in a trance, but Blaine knocked Thomas over and they fell into the wall of the salt and banged around.

The trance broke, terrified and confused Kurt continued with the exorcism as Blaine screamed and fought, "Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare."

The salt line held and the wind died. Kurt looked up to see Blaine on the floor of the circle, by himself. Relieved he flung himself on top of Blaine and stroked his hair.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Never better." Blaine grimaced as he curled into Kurt's side.

"How did you know that the exorcism would only take him?"

"I didn't." Blaine said, his eyes not making contact with Kurt.

"WHAT? You had no idea, but you let me do it anyways? How could you do that? I can't do this alone. Don't you dare do anything like that ever again you scared me so bad!" Kurt chastised him until Blaine reached up and pulled him down into a kiss.

Kurt's anger melted away into passion and their tongues swirled together.

"I'm sorry." Blaine confessed when they broke apart a minute later, "I just wanted that ghost gone. He could have hurt you."

"I know. I know."

There was silence as Kurt held him in his arms until Blaine broke the silence with an uncomfortable sigh.

"You think you could break that salt line. I hate this feeling of being trapped in the circle." Kurt laughed and reached over to rub it away.

"Thanks." Blaine awkwardly tried to stand, but exhausted he fell back down onto Kurt.

"You're a ghost, how come you're tired?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I just used lots of my energy and now I'm weak. I doubt I could even move through space right now."

"Oh. Should I carry you home?" Kurt teased.

Blaine chuckled and laid his head back, "Just give me a minute and I'll be fine."

Kurt nodded and waited. He studied Blaine's face as his eyes closed, his head on Kurt's lap. He couldn't believe that Blaine had just risked exorcising himself. He couldn't help that he was a natural over-thinker because he just kept wondering why.

Was Blaine just tired of being a ghost, or was he trying to save Kurt's life? He had a feeling that if he asked Blaine about it he would say that he was trying to protect him and he was being insecure. Except he would say it nicer. Blaine was always so nice.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt looked at Blaine's scrunched up expression and wished he could take away his tiredness. Although he was pretty adorable like that.

"I think I hear someone coming." Sure enough Kurt looked up to see a security guard coming their way with a flashlight in hand. Kurt jumped up pulling Blaine with him as they tiptoed their way around the guard towards the road. His cab was gone, but the walk wasn't that far. He had Blaine with him anyways in case their were any sketchy people.

"Shouldn't you call a cab?" Blaine asked. But Kurt shook his head and started walking.

"It's warm out." Kurt replied hauling his bag onto the other shoulder.

"I can take the bag." Blaine said, "I'm feeling better."

"Blaine, what if someone drives by and sees me walking with a floating bag? We are too close to Salem that they might think I'm a witch."

"Oh, true." Blaine said sheepishly.

They made it back a half hour later, Kurt shedding his boots and laying down on his bed. His feet hurt, and a bath seemed like the best idea in the whole world. Before he had even given it a second thought he heard the bath water start and looked up to see Blaine standing in the bathroom door smiling.

"You deserve it. I'm going to read another book."

"Thanks. Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine smiled, his eyebrows raised.

"Never mind." Kurt said suddenly nervous. He wanted to ask Blaine where they were in their relationship, but maybe it wasn't the best time, "We can talk about it later."


End file.
